Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Oven
by SunGoddess7
Summary: Things heat up romaticlly between Ron and Hermione, but not so good with Harry and Ron!
1.

A/N: This is about the years AFTER Ron got with Hermione and Harry got with well.....you'll see. Sorry to those of you who are against the whole R/H thing, and to those of you who don't want to see Harry as the bad guy!! Very romantic and angsty, so enjoy!! Please don't flame me too bad, and no, I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the other charactors from Harry Potter, so please don't sue me!!!

Out Of the Frying Pan, Into The Oven

Sunlight danced through the large French windows across from the bed onto Ron's face, making him squeeze his eyes shut, then open them. He rolled his head over to look next to him. Hermione lay asleep, breathing out of her mouth and making a slight whiffling sound. Ron smiled. He couldn't help but find that normally annoying habit cute. He threw back the sheets and stepped out, stretching. Hermione rolled over, revealing the baby-blue pajamas she was wearing. Ron stepped over to the mirror on the wall above the boxes to run a hand through his flaming red hair. It stuck out all over the place. He sighed. 'Never could tame it' he thought bitterly to himself. 

Turning around to make sure she was still asleep, the nineteen-year-old Ron went over to the box that served as a temporary nightstand near his bed. 'We're really going to have to start unpacking if I work up the guts tonight'. With one last look, he kneeled down and opened the box. After a bit of searching, he found a small hand bag, and pulled it out. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it and it made a slight creaking sound. He winced and looked over. Yep, still asleep. With a sigh of relief he looked inside. 

A ring with a golden band with a single, sparkling diamond lay in the silk-lined box. Ron smiled a sad smile. If he had been any richer, the ring would have been much more elaborate. But no, he was still the poor kid who had to wear the second hand robes. But she didn't care. He shut the box as quietly as he could, but it slipped from his fingers and closed with a loud SNAP! then clattering on the wooden floor. He cursed under his breath. 

"Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione asked sleepily. 

He could feel his face getting hot. "Nothing, I was just uh, get ready and um, trying to find my clothing box. Do you remember which one it was?"

She pointed to a corner near the bathroom. "That one." 

He smiled but his ears burned against his head. "Thanks dearest."

"Mmmhmm." she replied, rolling over again and falling asleep.

He cursed under his breath again. 'So damn clumsy!'

Picking up the small box holding the engagement ring and tucked it carefully back into the bag, then back into the nightstand/box. 

He sat down on the floor, his back against the wall and surveyed the tiny apartment. Two weeks ago she had suggested they move in here, and he had obliged. His mother had of course insisted on paying at least a little bit, so here it was. The only piece of furniture they had so far was the bed and the boxes holding their clothes and other possessions. It may have been small, but it was quaint. Herm loved it, so why should they fuss over something bigger that she might not like as much? 

They'd been dating for at least five months now, and everyday was a surprise. Ron marveled at just how lucky he was to have gotten her. He remembered back at Hogwarts; always gawking and staring at her, never able to work up the courage to ask her out. And now here he was, in almost the same situation, only this was ten times more serious. He was proposing. 

Hermione had been dropping those ten pound hints that are so easily recognized that she wants marriage that it wasn't even funny. The fact was, so did Ron. It was just a matter of courage. Courage that took forever for him to work up. He sighed. 'What am I going to do?'

When Hermione woke up, Ron was gone. A small piece of parchment rested next to her on the floor. Blinking owlishly, she read it over:

**Herm.**

Gone to Harry's: Be back soon.

Love,

Ron

She sighed. It seemed like he was spending more and more time there than here. Whatever could they be talking about?

A smile suddenly crept up her face. 'Working up courage for a proposal perhaps?' but no. He was well, a bit of a coward when it came that sort of thing. The smile faded. Probably just guy stuff, or one of Harry's new girlfriends. Oh well, may as well try and unpack this place. 

She got up out of bed and walked over to the nearest box, which happened to be the one that was Ron's things. An alarm clock, comb, a small lamp, and toothbrush rested on it. She chuckled. Figures he'd use the nearest thing to use as his nightstand. 

She placed the stuff on the floor next to the box, and then opened it up. Inside were some of his articles of clothing, his wand, and a few pieces of parchment, along with a quill or two. She placed them all carefully on the floor around her. After unpacking, she would put it all away together. At the bottom of the box was a small black handbag. Frowning in thought, she tried to think of what it was. She picked it up, and something feel out onto the floor in front of her bend knees. It was a small, black, velvet box. 

Furrowing her brow even further, she picked it up and looked it over. She opened it up and then gasped. Inside was a small golden band with one single diamond on it. Her hand flew to her mouth as she held it up with her other hand. It was plain, yes, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

"So he is talking about engagement with Harry!" She exclaimed out loud. She carefully picked the ring out of the box and inspected it by holding it up in the air. The urge to put it on overcame her, and she slowly slipped it on over her right hand ring finger, where it glittered in the buttery sunlight that poured from the windows. Tears sprung into her eyes, but not tears of sadness. She was so happy! Remembering that Ron would be home soon, she hastily tried to pull the ring off her finger, but too quickly. It slipped from her grasp and rolled for the vent. "NO!" she yelled out, and quick grabbed Ron's wand.

"Freezeramajorie!" she screamed, and the ring froze in mid-roll, right about to fall over the edge. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and then went over and picked it up. Walking back, she put it in the small black box, and then back into the handbag. 

"He can't know I know." she said to no one in particular. "If and when he proposes, you have to be totally surprised!" 

She continued to unpack the rest of the boxes, but that small engagement ring and the sparkling diamond continued to flood her mind. 


	2. 

A/N: Welcome back, to Chapter two of "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Oven"!! Here, things get a little bit sappy, so forgive me for that, but a little surprise happens but I ain't tellin you!!! So just read and find out! :P

A Promise Made

Ron nervously paced Harry's apartment living room. 

"Geez Ron! You've paced that room so many times there should be a track engraved in there by now!" Harry called from his laid-back seat on his chair.

"Look, proposing isn't as easy as it looks! But it is for you, isn't it? You've done it what, three times now?" Ron snapped.

Harry winced, and looked away, hurt. Ron sighed. "Hey man, sorry. I'm just really jumpy. You didn't deserve that." Ron stopped and balled his hands into a fist in his frustration. "What do I do?" He asked desperately.   
"The first think you have to do is _chill out!_ No girl says yes to a guy that's asking her at a million miles an hour. Here, have my seat." Harry got up and waved his arms like a servant to the chair. Ron walked over and flopped down. "There, see? Better already. Now, answer these simple questions: Do you love her?"

"Yes duh! I wouldn't be proposing otherwise!"

"EEHNT! Wrong answer! Try again: Do you love her?"

Ron sighed. "Yes. I love her more than life itself."

"Ding ding ding! That's better! Now, do you want to marry her?"

Ron opened his mouth to give yet another smart-mouth answer, but caught himself. "To grow old with her would be one of the biggest privileges bestowed upon me. I would be honored beyond words."

"There see? You have it down. You are a fast learner!"

"I may be calm now, but what am I going to say?"

"What you just told me now. Only, don't say it like she isn't here. Say it using the word 'you' instead of 'her'. Here, practice on me. I'm Hermione."

Ron made a face. "I don't know. It's a little weird."

"No no, trust me. It helps a ton to practice on a friend." Harry straightened out his pants and sat up on the sofa. "It's the night of the proposal dinner, and I'm Hermione. Propose to me."

Ron sighed. "All right fine." Ron got down on one knee and sighed. "Hermione, I love you more than life itself. I've loved you ever since I've met you, and to grow old with you is one of my most loftiest dreams and I would be honored beyond belief if you would be my wife." Ron opened an imaginary jewelry box holding an invisible ring.

But just as Ron was saying "If you would be my wife" Fred and George stepped in and stood, frozen in the doorway looking at the scene: Ron kneeling before Harry holding an invisible box. Slowly, Harry and Ron turned to look at them. 

Fred raised his head. "Yeah, ok. I don't need those galleons anymore. I think we'll get by with the sickles."

George nodded. "Yeah I agree. Come brother, let's go!" 

They turned and sped out of the room. Ron groaned and fell down onto the floor. "This is hopeless!"

Harry laughed. "I guess we shouldn't have been doing this here."

Ron looked at his watch and swore. "I gotta get back home. Hermione's probably wondering where the heck I am."

"Yeah ok. See ya later, Ron. Good luck tonight!"

"Yeah, see ya Harry."

Ron turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. He jumped into a cab and drove to his own building, to room 34D, where hopefully Hermione would be waiting.

And she was. Laying on the bed, she was reading an old charms book from her Hogwarts days. "Winagardium Leviosa!" she said lazily, waving her wand at the nearest object. It happened to be the clock that lay where the nightstand box had been. It flew up and hovered for a little bit before settling down on the wooden floor once more. Hermione blew a some stray strands of hair from her face. She looked at the clock. 'Where is that boyfriend of mine?'

The click of the opening of the door and the "I'm back!" made her turn around to see the red-headed boy who lived with her. "Sorry I'm late! Harry is uh, having problems with his girlfriend again."

"I thought he was single again. Who's he going out with now?" 

"Ummm, Sally?"

"Sally who? Do I know her?"

"No you don't." Ron said while hastily changing the subject. "So, you ready for tonight?"

"Almost, I just have to change."  
"Ok well, I have reservations for six o'clock, so we better get a move on."

"Yeah, ok." She said, moving to the pile of clothes that was hers and looking for the black velvet number that she chose for tonight, after seeing what he was going to do. Butterflies jumped and fluttered in her stomach. She grabbed it and went into the bathroom to change. 

Ron went and pulled on his nice tux. It was a nice muggle resturant, so they figured they'd dress in the proper muggle fashion. Adjusting his tie in front of the mirror, butterflies found their way into his stomach as well. Running a final comb through his hair he went over to his clothes where the small bag with the ring of their future together rested. He pulled it out and took one last look at it before putting it in the pocket inside of the jacket. 

Hermione appeared from the bathroom in a floor-length velvet black dress, her hair pulled up into a fancy bun on the back of her head. She smiled that smile that always made Ron's heart melt. "Ready?"

He stuck out an elbow for her to take. "Ready as ever, m'lady!"

"Let us off then!"

She took his arm and together they walked down the steps, but Hermione felt like she was floating. They got into the cab and headed off for 'Chez Magnifique'. It was one of the many five-star resturants in London, but Ron found this as one of the more affordable ones. Harry insisted on helping pay for it, which made things a bit worse for Ron. 

Together the walked into the beautiful resturant with the ferns in every corner, and the soft, romantic lighting. Hermione's heart soared. This was going to be one of the most memorable moments of her life. 

They were seated in a small booth towards the back, where they would have lots of privacy. Ron ordered the corned beef (a taste he'd finally developed for) and Hermione ordered the roast duck. The food was wonderful, and Hermione made exclamations about every bite of food she took. 'So far so good' Ron thought nervously. 

Ron took his last bite of beef, then cleared his throat. "Hermione, I have something I'd like to ask you. It's, ah, sort of important."

It took every once of self restraint she had to keep from shouting 'Yes' at that moment. She merely nodded and said "Ok. Go ahead."

The butterflies worsened. Ron cleared his throat again, and reached across the table to take Hermione's hands in his. "Hermione," He began. "I love you more than life itself. From the moment I met you, I-I knew you were the one, no one else even came close. I tried to hide my emotions with bitterness and spite, and I know we fought a lot, but I love you and-" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little black box. Hermione's heart fluttered. "-I would be truly honored if you would be my wife." 

Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes. "Yes!" she whispered. "Yes I will!" 

Ron smiled, and slipped the ring onto her finger. The leaned in on the table and kissed tenderly and lovingly. It was one of the best moments Ron and Hermione had ever had. Little did they know turmoil hid right around the corner....

A/N: yeah, it's done!! yes yes, I I know this was sappy, but you have to see this before you see what comes up next. So suck it up and deal with it! ;) Oh and please don't sue me, I don 't own any of these people or Harry Potter, because if I did I wouldn't be here typing this, I'd be in my jacuzzi and olympic sized pool while having drinks served to me on silver platters by handsome men in tuxes.....;)


	3. 

A/N: Welcome back yet again to the soap-opera-ey tale of 'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Oven"! You know the disclaimer drill, so I'm not gonna say anything more. Enjoy!

A Promise Broken

Ron and Hermione celebrated the rest of the night with Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Thought Hermione was disappointed that her parents couldn't come, she knew they'd be here for the rehearsal dinner. 

Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed. "Oh now you can officially call me 'mum'!" she gushed, giving her a circulation-cutting hug. Fred and George slapped Ron's back. "Knew you had it in you, old boy! But you know, we've been meaning to ask you...If you proposed to Harry, why'd you ask Hermione too? Can't have one of both world's you know." Fred said, lowering his voice. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry was practicing with me, you stupid git."

George nodded knowingly. "Ah. I see." Then shot a disbelieving look at Fred, who returned it. Ron sighed and went over to Harry, who was positively beaming. 

The Weasley's had pretty much adopted him (maybe not officially) and so now it was like Hermione was even more like family. Harry had hugged her and congradulated the two, but now he clinked a spoon against his tall glass of champanege. 

"Hello! Best friend trying to make a toast here!" He yelled over the din. Everyone quieted down.

"Well, I'd just like to say, that these two are the most unlikely couple I've ever met." Ron's eyes widened in horror. _Great start, Harry!_ He thought disapprovingly. "I remember the first time they met, they bickered worse than me and my cousin!" A few chuckles filled the air. "But we all knew what that meant. No one argues that much unless you're truly in love, and that's what these two are. Truly in love. Congradulations you two." He said, raising his glass in a salute and taking a sip. 

"Here, here!" people murmured. Ron held Hermione close to his side. 

The party raged late into the night, ending when Fred and George let off a couple of old time Filibuster Fireworks, despite the warnings of their father, who ended up agreeing. 

After everyone had left, Harry stayed behind to help clean up. After he insisted and cleaning a few glasses, he led Ron and Hermione out onto the deck and washed dishes at the small kitchenette. 

The fiancee's stood side by side on the balcony, looking out over the city of London. Big Ben chimed midnight, and the city was still alight with city lights and the headlights of cars. Hermione sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I hope this is what it's like to be married, and not those dreadful stores everyone is always telling." she said.

"Yeah, me too." he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

Harry watched from the kitchen, his eyes narrowing. _You could have had her, Harry_, he thought bitterly to himself. _The brains, the body, everything. But you wasted it on your best friend. And now your every chance is ruined. _

Sure he'd always been a loner, but that didn't mean he didn't love. The thing with Cho didn't last long, she was too, hmm. Harry didn't know how to explain it, but what he thought was right ever since the fourth year had turned out to be wrong. He had tried with Lavender Brown, but she was to uppity. Then Paravati, until he'd dated just about every girl in his year in Gryffindor and in Hufflepuff. Except Hermione. The one he really wanted. And now his chances were none, kaput, shattered. 

Being a hero had always helped. He'd never intentionally used it to get girls until around the seventh year. And boy had it worked. But of course, they just wanted him because he was Harry Potter, not because they really liked him or knew him, like Hermione did. 

The sliding door opened and Harry turned around, still scrubbing one of the cups with a sponge. Hermione frowned. 

"Why aren't you using magic, Harry? You would have been done a long time ago." she said.

_Oh duh!_ He thought to himself. "I like the muggle way better. I guess I think it just gets things cleaner." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and frowned at the same time. "Ok then. Well, I'll be getting changed." She gave Ron a quick kiss and then headed into the bedroom.

Ron shuddered. "I can't believe you use the muggle way even after seven years of magic school. I would never survive."

Harry laughed out loud. "It's not that bad, trust me. I had to do it my entire life when I was living with the Dursely's."

Ron nodded, understanding. He went over and looked in the refrigerator. Entirely cleaned out. He shut the door. 

"Tell Hermione I ran to the store to get some food. We'll be starving in the morning. I'll be right back."

"Yeah ok." Harry said, putting away the glasses.

Ron walked out and shut the door. _Now's your chance!_ Harry thought immediately.

Harry wiped his hands on a towel and walked into the bedroom where Hermione was changing into her night clothes. So far only the bottoms were on, and she was just putting on her shirt. Harry watched with rapt attention for a second then cleared his throat and said, "Oh sorry! I thought you'd be in the bathroom." and promptly turned away.

Hermione yanked the shirt down all the way. "Harry! Oh, I thought you'd gone home!" She walked up to the door and peeked out. "Where did Ron go?" 

"Oh he went to the store to get some food. You guys got cleaned out tonight from the party I guess."

"Hm." she said, pulling her bushy brown hair into a messy ponytail. She sat down on the bed and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet from that morning. Harry leaned on the doorframe, then casually sidled in. 

"You looked beautiful tonight." he said smoothly.

Hermione's eyes looked up from the paper. "Thank you." she said in a slightly confused tone. 

Harry came in even further. "Ron's very lucky, to have gotten you and all."

"Once again, thank you."

He sat on the bed next to her and searched her face. "You really have the most beautiful eyes." 

Hermione scootched a bit further away from him. "Thank you."

Harry just moved closer to you. "I don't think I ever told you that I loved you."

Hermione cast a nervous glance at him. "Nope, don't think you said that. That's something that sticks out in one's mind."

Harry pushed his face into hers and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes got wide and tried to pull away, but Harry had his hand on the side of her face, holding her there. She tried to reach up and slap him, but he held her hands down with his free hand.

"What in blood hell is going on here?!" a voice yelled from the doorway.

Harry let go of her face and pulled away. "Uh oh." and then looked over at Hermione. "I told you not tonight!" He exclaimed at her.

Her face took on a look of bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" 

Harry sighed, stood up, and walked over to Ron. "I'm sorry, man. She forced me into it. I told her not tonight but-"

Ron's fist flew and caught Harry in the side of his head. Ron's face flushed and his ears seemed to catch on fire with the shade of red they were turning. "Get out of my house!" he yelled.

"I think you broke my nose!" Harry yelled, putting his hand to his nose and pulling back blood onto his fingers. 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ron screamed, pointing to the door. 

With a sullen look at Ron, then a wink at Hermione, he walked out into the living room, then out the door. 

Hermione got up and ran to Ron and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't know what that was all about, but I-" Ron had thrown her off. 

"Ron, you don't believe that bastard do you?" she asked, disbelief rising in her voice. 

"I don't know what was going on here, but I know that something was wrong, and it had something to do with you."

"Ron, he kissed me! He grabbed my face and held me there! I tried to stop him, but he had my hands pinned and-"

Ron turned his back on her. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, thank you very much." and went and did just that, except they didn't have a couch yet, so really he just stretched out on a space of floor where a couch should be.

Hermione gaped after him, her heart depleated, then her blood boiled with anger. She slammed the door shut and ran onto the bed and cried into her pillow.

A/N: Dun dun dun!!! Harry's not so heroic in this story, now is he? Sorry to those of you who are totally obsessed and think Harry is a saint and all. I decided to take a different outlook on things. Please don't flame, just give constructive criticism!!! Once again, the standard disclaimer!


	4. 

A/N: EVIL HARRY EVIL HARRY!!! Ok well, that's out of my system now, so I'll shut up. Most of you quit reading this because I made Harry so dog-gone evil, but please don't let that make your heart cold! Read with an open mind! *disclaimer and all that jazz* enjoy the show (story, whatever!)

Between Truths and Lies

Ron tried to fall asleep on the floor under the flimsy blanket, but angry thoughts clouded his mind.

_That bitch! And on the night I proposed to her! _Ron thought angrily. _And Harry, kissing her on the night I proposed! What is wrong with today's society, when I can't leave my best friend with my new fiancee` for two seconds? _Ron rolled over angrily to face the pillows and large piece of refrigerator-box cardboard that served as a dinner table for them. A pain struck Ron's heart. He remembered the heart-felt conversations and kisses they'd shared at that simple table. The laughing and everything. Ron sighed, then mentally kicked himself. She was the one at fault. Her and Harry. He should kick her out right now, except they paid the rent together. Neither could afford to live here on their own. Ron threw the blanket over his head.

Hermione punched her pillow, imagining Harry's face on it. _That no good, lying, dirty ass-hole! And to think I considered him my friend! _She threw the pillow across the room and sat there, fighting tears. 

She just couldn't believe that Ron didn't believe her. Did it look like she was kissing him back? She distinctly called back on the situation.

Harry told her she had pretty eyes. She had scootched down but moved in for the kill. Asked if he told her he loved her, she said no, then HELLO! His mouth was on hers. Hermione remembered her eyes getting really big, and the first reaction being to pull away. Then his hand was on her face, holding her there. She had reached up a hand to slap him, he held it down. It was actually a good thing Ron had walked in or things could have gotten much worse.

_Could I have been raped?_

It was hard to believe, but yes, that's what Harry's intentions had seemed to be. If Ron hadn't come in at just that second, things could have been a lot worse and a lot more awkward. 

Why didn't they see this before? How did Harry get to be so, so, evil?

_No parents would add fuel to the fire,_ Hermione reasoned to herself. She was falling back on her self-defense mechinism of analyzing situations and slowly disecting them into pieces and rearranging them, like a Picasso painting.

_He never really had any moral guiding, except for Ron. But they were such good friends? What happened? _She considered for a moment, but the obvious caught her. _His ego, that's what happened. Heroism happened. _She remembered now, how girls had clamored for him in the sixth and seventh years, wanting a piece of Potter fame. Had he been any younger he would have refused, but he was power hungry. He didn't refuse. She remembered how he had had a different girlfriend almost every week, throwing them away like used tissues. 

She shook her head in pity. He was a poor, depressed orphan boy who was looking for some kind of way to make him feel better. She only prayed it wouldn't end in domestic abuse or something horrible like that.

Harry lay with his arms crooked behind him like a pillow on his bed, smiling. He had gotten what he wanted, minus the bloody nose. As long as that little seed was planted, everything would be off, and she'd be 'on the market' once more. "All going according to plan." he whispered to the night. "Soon enough she'll be mine." He pulled the toilet paper chuck from his nose and replaced it with a fresh piece to stop the bleeding. 

They woke up at almost the same time, Hermione before Ron. She had pulled down a glass and some milk and shaken some cereal loudly into a bowl. She had no intention of being any gentler in the presence of her fiancee. Scratch that, _ex_-fiancee. 

Ron started at the sound of the hard cereal hitting the glass bowl. He groaned while massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're up early." he said simply, not meaning it in any other way than what was to be taken.

"Hmm." was her simple reply.

"Sleep well?" he asked. _At least I'm trying to be civil._

"Like a baby." she said confidently. "And you?"

"As well as you can sleep on a hard-wood floor."

"That was your desicion, not mine." 

"You're right."

She slammed the box of cereal on the counter. "What do you want, Ron?"

"I want nothing. Nothing but the old Hermione."

"I am the old Hermione. I don't know about the new Ron though, who doesn't even trust his fiancee."

Ron sprung to his feet. "What am I supposed to believe when I catch you and my best friend having a make-out session on _our bed_?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? He forced me! He grabbed my face and held me there!" she screeched. 

"Yeah, sure he did. You know, if you didn't want to marry me, all you had to do was say 'no'. You didn't have to play me like that, make me think you actually wanted to marry me."

"I wanted to marry you Ron! You think I didn't want to? Now I'm not sure, when you're trusting your perverted friend and not me."

"Leave Harry out of this! This is between you and me, Hermione. Don't go blaming others."

"He's the core of the entire problem! He's the one that was kissing me! I've only said that ten times now!"

"That's it." Ron walked away from the counter where he'd found himself yelling in Hermione's face. "I'm leaving. You do what you want. Go make out with Harry again, whatever. I can't stand this."

Hermione's face was red with anger. "Fine! Run from it Ron, just like you always have!"

Ron stopped in mid step and turned around. "I cannot believe you. You are a cainiving bitch, you know that?" And without another word stepped out of the room, slamming the door. 

"Asshole!" Hermione yelled to the walls. 

Harry was watching a muggle T.V. show, something called _Dawson's Creek_ when his door was thrown open. He looked over his feet and saw the red hair, then leapt to his feet, not wanting to go down without a fight. 

"Look Ron, if you want to kill me, we may as well do this in Wizard's duel." Harry said rushedly, reaching for his wand. 

"I don't want to kill you. I just want to know the truth. What is going on between you and Hermione?" Ron asked, the hatred seeping through his voice.

Harry tried not to sigh in relief. _This is the easy part_. "Look, I've loved Hermione since the first year. My entire school life I was trying to ask her out, but no. I gave her to you. I could have had her all those years, but I let you have her. But now I find out she loves me back, as you apparently saw." _God is he gullible!_

Ron stared at Harry with a cold, piercing gaze. "That's not what she said. She said you kissed her and when she tried to pull away, you held her face and her hands."

Harry frowned with false concern. "Why would she say something like that."

Ron sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything any more. I don't you know, I don't know Hermione. God, I'm so screwed up!"

"Hey, it's ok." Harry said moving over. _Buddy buddy time again. _"I don't know what's up with her either. But I didn't force her. She was the one that kissed me, and then I guess I kissed her back. It's what I'd always wanted I guess." That was half planned, half lie.

Ron nodded to the ground, running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to have to have Mum clean out my room. I'm going to be moving in again. I can't live with her any more."

Harry blinked sympatheticlly. "You can always stay with me if you want."

Ron shook his head and looked up. "I couldn't do that. I-I've got to go figure this out on my own." He stood up and picked up his coat. "Thanks Harry. I'm sorry for thinking you were the lying one." then walked out. 

_I'll move in as soon as he's out, _Harry thought triumphantly. _With Ron finally gone, no one will be there to stop me. This is going to be a beautiful day._

Hermione grabbed a small pouch from the cabinet above the sink, and then started a fire in the fireplace, throwing the purplish powder into it. Suddenly, Ginny Weasley's face appeared in it. "Oh hello, Hermione! What's up?" she paused for a second, looking at Hermione's face. "Uh oh. What's up?" She asked again, only this time in a more serious tone.

Hermione sighed and pulled up a chair. "Ready for a really long story?"

"Go right ahead. I don't have to go to work at WWW for another hour or two." Ginny now worked at Fred and George's Weasley Wizard Weezes store in Hogsmeade. 

"Good. Well, it all started at the engagement party. Well, it was more after it but-"

"Come on!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Well, it was after the engagement part, and I was getting dressed for bed, when I hear Harry's voice at the door. He was going to walk in I guess, but then turned. I quick finished dressing and-

"Get a move on!"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, I finished dressing and was about to read my Daily Prophet when Harry sits down next to me and tells me that I looked beautiful that night. I thank him and scoot down away from him, but he just scoots closer!"

Ginny frowned. "Go on."

"Well, then he said I was beautiful, and I thanked him again and moved further away but he just kept getting closer. Then he said he loved me, and suddenly he kissed me!"

Ginny gasped. "No way!"

"You better believe it! I tried to get away, but he put his hand on my face so I couldn't move and another hand on my arms to stop me from slapping or pushing him away."

"But-but Harry would never do anything like that!"

"That's what I thought! Then Ron appears at the door and we're still kissing and-"

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Then Harry blames it on me, saying I wanted it. Ron socks Harry right in the kisser, and he still thinks me and Harry are, well, an item."

Ginny shook the only part of her that was visible; her head. "That's awful! What are you going to do?"

"That's just it! I can't do anything, because no matter what I say Ron won't believe me!"

"That's horrible!"

"I know! I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh Hermione! Hold on one second." Ginny said. She turned her head around, then came back, her eyes wide. "He's moving in with us! He's just coming back to get his stuff, and then he's gone."

"Serves him right." Hermione said bitterly.

"Now now, you'll come around, you guys always do."

"OK, well, thanks for listening Ginny."

"Any time, Mione." and with that the little head with the firey red hair disappeared. Hermione felt a bit better now that she'd told someone, but worse that she knew he was moving out. 

"Why should I feel bad?" she asked. It was a habit she'd developed, talking to herself. "I did nothing wrong. I am the victim here."

The door opened and Ron stepped in. Instantly, the air got colder. "I was just coming to get my things. I'm moving back in with Mum and Dad."

Hermione merely nodded. Ron went into the bedroom, threw his things into a couple boxes and then came out again. "I guess this is good bye, then."

"I guess so." Hermione replied coldly.

"Goodbye then, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Ron."

And with that, Ron turned around and left, the door clicking instead of slamming behind him. 

__


	5. 

A/N: Boo hoo hoo!! Ron and Hermione are offically split up, whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *sobs like a baby* Oh well, things end well, trust me, I am writing the stupid thing after all! ;) ok well, R/R, and don't sue me, I don't own none of these charactors. Enjoys!

An attack and a reunion

It had been two weeks since Ron had moved out, and neither him nor Hermione had spoken to each other once. Family and friends alike feared that this was the one that would end them all, while others said nothing would seperate those two, while Fred and George took bets on whether or not the wedding would go on.

Hermione absentmindedly arranged lilac and lilies in a vase while the muggle televison blared to give off some backround noise. The scent of the flowers perfumed the air and made Hermione remember her garden back at home, and how her mother had planted lots and lots of flowers, and how as a young girl she would run through the gardens, chasing after butterflies and laughing. She sighed. Oh how she longed for those carefree days, where she didn't have to worry about lying ex-friends, untrusting men.....

A knock at the door brought her back to earth. There, it happened again. She shut off the t.v. and unlocked the door. Harry stood outside. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" he asked as he sidled past Hermione. 

"I asked what you wanted."

Harry looked around. "I like what you've done around here. It's got that nice, institutional look to it."

"I'm not going to ask you again."

Harry turned and looked at her as if he'd just noticed she was there. "What do I want? Well, let's travel back a little ways shall we?"

"Just how far?"

"To the night of the engagement. After the party, on your bed."

Hermione stiffened. "What about it?"

Harry moved closer to her. "It was one of the most wonderful nights of my life."

"Well, not mine." she said, backing away into the kitchenette.

"You have no idea how I feel about you Hermione. I love you. I always have." He cornered her in, pressing himself against her, his hand resting on the cabinet.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same way." she retorted, ducking under his arm.

Harry slowly turned around. She was putting as much space between them as possible, but he crossed the floor quickly. "Yes you do." he said in a manipulating tone. "You kissed me back that night."

"Liar." she spat. "You held my face there you jackass. Don't go mixing this up."

He chuckled. "Still have the same fire, don't you Herm? Maybe you'll put that fire into this." he moved in and kissed her again, but she wasted no time. She pushed herself from him, making sure her back was to him, but he grabbed her arm. "It's ok, hon. You don't have to be scared." She whipped around and slapped him across the cheek and ran behind the small table she had finally got shipped in. 

He was pulling off his shirt. "Come on, Hermione. It'll just be a quickie. I know you'll like it."

"Get away from me you pervert!" she screamed, throwing the chair on the side of the table it looked like she was going to run around, but went the other way, racing for the bedroom to grab her wand. She reached out a hand, but another knocked it away. Harry had gotten to it first. His pants were now gone to. All that remained were his boxers.

"Give it a go. It'll have been your first time, but not mine. I'll help you." He idly twirled the wand in his fingers. She screamed out and ran for the kitchen, searching the cabinets for it...dammit! Where was it?

He was on her again, but now she was pinned, he had his arms around her. She struggled, trying to break free. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" She screamed, wriggling around but still searching for it...YES! There it was! 

She broke free, and ran for the fireplace, throwing some Magic McGee's Insta-Glo on the logs, making a roaring fire blaze up. 

"A nice touch. Fires are very romantic." he had enclosed her again, but she was facing the fire. He was kissing her hard and wet, groping around. She tried to scream, but his mouth was on her. She spun around so his back was to the fire now, and gave him a good kick where men shouldn't be kicked. He yelled out loud and bend over, cringing. She threw some green powder into the fire, yelling "THE BURROW!" as she shoved him in. 

Harry was still cringing as he raced past hundreds of other fireplaces until he was spat out in a living room he instantly recognized as the Weaseley's. He still laid in a fetal position on the floor, but let out a loud grunt as he hit it. 

"All right mum, I'll do it! Just get off my-oh my!" Ginny was yelling behind her, but the last part was directed into the living room as she saw the almost naked Harry Potter laying before him, wimpering. "Ron get out here, quick!" she yelled, her eyes getting big.

"What now?" Ron demanded as he walked in, but his eyes took on the same expression as he found his friend crouching before the fireplace. Harry looked up and saw Ron, and stood up, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hey Ron, Ginny. What's going on?"

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing in your boxers. Where did you come from?" 

"Oh, no where in particular..." Harry said derisivly, trying to dismiss the subject. 

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into the fireplace while yelling "Return!" 

They wooshed back through the place looking and hundreds of different fireplaces, some brick, some steel until they were spit out in....Ron's old apartment. Ron blinked confusedly. 

"What the...." when Hermione came from the bedroom. 

"RON!" she yelled, rushing to him and throwing her arms around his neck, and sobbing into his chest. He was stunned for a moment, but instantly held her back, resting his head on top of hers. 

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked, thoroughly puzzled. He looked her over. Her hair seemed to be in order, and she was fully dressed, and Harry did have any makeup on him....

"Well, I'll just be going then..." Harry said, turning away

Him!" she yelled, pulling away and pointing at Harry. "He, he tried to screw me!" she shouted loud enough for almost the entire apartment building to hear. 

Ron looked at the man who had called himself his friend. "Is this true?" he demanded.

"She was on the market, Ron. You got rid of her, and she was free, she wasn't seein' anybody-"

"Get out!" Ron yelled. 

"Can't I have my clothes?"

"GET OUT!" Ron and Hermione chorused together.

Harry took one last wistful look at Hermione. "I really did you know. Love you and all. I really did." and then walked out. 

Hermione burst into sobs and Ron held her, shushing her and stroking her hair. 

"And do you, Ronald Jonathan Weasley, take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Ron lifted Hermione's veil of delicate lace, and they kissed. The string quartet struck up and together the walked down the isle, out to the reception hall. 

People slowly filled the area, walking or eating or dancing, but generally having a good time. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears and was clinging to her husband, who looked thoroughly bewildered. 

Hermione and Ron danced, cheek to cheek to a slow song. As she was looking out though, she saw someone move in the shadows. She lifted her face and looked. It was. The emerald green eyes gave him away. He stepped out of the darkness and looked at her, longing written in his eyes, and then walked out. 

Hermione smiled. 

A/N: *Wedding song* Awwww!! See, I told you things would be honky dory at the end! Can't believe you didn't trust me *sniff sniff* OH well, I hope you liked it, cause that's all she wrote! Until next time!!


End file.
